Love's a Witch
Love's a Witch is the'' 5th episode'' of the sixth season and the 116th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Paige is getting involved in a feud between two families, the Callaways and the Montanas, she tries to bring peace between them. Piper discovers a third party is keeping the feud on going. When they reunite the two families, it is revealed that Olivia, Richard Montana's dead fiancee, is the third party. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Banishing a Ghost'' :To Banish a ghost :to oblivion pour :this mixture over :the departed bones :a palmful of pomegranate seeds :ground into a fine paste :a pinch of comfry root :a pinch of blood meal :a pinch of clematis seed :a pinch of dried rhubarb leaf :Mix well, add a chalice of :Twice Blessed water and boil. ''To Call a Lost Witch'' :Blood to blood, I summon thee :Blood to blood, return to me. 'Spells' ''To Find the Place of Injury'' This spell was used by Phoebe to take her to Paige. It brought her to the Callaway Family, because Paige was injured there. :Lead me back from whence this came, :Help me help my sister's pain. ''To Call for a Spirit'' The Halliwell Sisters, Leo, the Callaways and the Montanas combined their magic to call for the spirit who attacked them before. :Unknown spirit, we call to thee, :Those who wish to set you free. :Cross on over, so we may help. :Come to us. Reveal yourself. ''To Block the Power of Empathy'' Phoebe cast this spell, hoping it would block her empathy to feel her sister's emotions, but it didn't work. :In the name of the Halliwell line, :Bar my sisters from this power of mine. 'Potions' *Richard gave Paige a potion to make her feel better and speed up the healing process. *Richard's mother was carrying a platter filled with potion bottles. They would later be used by the Montanas to attack the Callaways. *Richard's brother took another one from the living room. They would later be used in the battle as well. ''To Identify the Source of an Injury Piper made this potion to see if Paige really was hit by an Energy Ball. The potion got lighter, which means she was hit by a Plasma Ball. *The Potion Sorcerer made a potion to block empathy, so an empath wouldn't be able to feel the emotions of the user of this potion. 'Powers' *'Plasma Balls:' Used by Olivia (unseen) to attack Grandmother Callaway, but the Plasma Ball hit Paige instead. She later used it to kill Richard's dad and she created one when she wanted to attack Paige. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe whilst meditating. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to feel Piper's, Paige's, Chris' and Leo's emotions. She also felt that Piper's date liked her. Later on, she got overwelmed by all the emotions of the Callaway and Montana family. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Leo and Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb an apple into Phoebe's mouth. *'Invisibility:' Used by Leo to be invisible while spying on Chris. *'Energy Balls:' Used by a Callaway to attack Richard. Later, the Callaways used it to attack the Montanas and vice versa. *'Intangibility:' As a ghost, Olivia Callaway was intangible. *'Floating: Used by Olivia to float (as a ghost). *Wisping:' Type of Teleportation used by Olivia Callaway. *'Possession:' Used by Olivia Callaway to possess Paige. *'Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up an Energy Ball and the lid of the crypt. She also blew up a Plasma Ball. 6x05P1.png|A Plasma Ball is thrown at the Callaways. 6x05P2.png|Phoebe levitates whilst meditating. 6x05P3.png|Phoebe feels Piper's nerves. 6x05P4.png|Chris orbing in. 6x05P5.png|Phoebe feels Paige wants to get out of the temp jobs. 6x05P6.png|Phoebe feels Paige feels a little suppressed. 6x05P7.png|Phoebe feels someone is hiding something. 6x05P8.png|Paige orbs an apple into Phoebe's mouth. 6x05P9.png|Leo is invisible to spy on Chris. 6x05P10.png|Chris orbing out. 6x05P11.png|Richard and Paige dodge a Plasma Ball. 6x05P12.png|Phoebe feels Seth likes Piper. 6x05P13.png|Chris orbing in. 6x05P14.png|Phoebe feels Chris is worried. 6x05P15.png|Leo orbing in. 6x05P16.png|Chris orbing out. 6x05P17.png|Olivia using Intangibility. 6x05P18.png|Olivia creating a Plasma Ball to kill Richard's dad. 6x05P19.png|Chris orbing in. 6x05P20.png|Chris orbing in with Piper. 6x05P21.png|Phoebe feels Paige is attracted to Richard. 6x05P22.png|Chris orbing out. 6x05P23.png|Paige orbing in. 6x05P24.png|Paige orbing out. 6x05P25.png|Paige orbing in. 6x05P26.png|Phoebe feels the emotions of both families. 6x05P27.png|Phoebe feels Olivia's emotions. 6x05P28.png|Olivia wisping out. 6x05P29.png|Olivia possessing Paige. 6x05P30.png|Phoebe feels Piper is worried. 6x05P31.png|Leo is invisible whilst spying on Chris. 6x05P32.png|Leo orbing out. 6x05P33.png|A Callaway family member throws an Energy Ball. 6x05P34.png|James Callaway throws an Energy Ball. 6x05P35.png|Rosaline Montana is hit by an Energy Ball. 6x05P36.png|Richard throws an Energy Ball. 6x05P37.png|Piper blows up an Energy Ball. 6x05P38.png|Richard is hit by an Energy Ball. 6x05P39.png|Olivia (in Paige's body) orbing out with Richard. 6x05P40.png|Piper blows up the lid of the crypt. 6x05P41.png|Olivia creates a Plasma Ball. 6x05P42.png|Piper blows up the Plasma Ball. 6x05P43.png|Paige and Chris orbing in with Piper. 6x05P44.png|Phoebe still feels Paige, Piper and Chris' emotions. 6x05P45.png|Phoebe feels Paige is annoyed. 6x05P46.png|Leo orbing in. '''Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for scrying. Phoebe tried to scry for Paige, but it didn't work. Beings Magical Beings *'Callaway Family and Montana Family '- Two magical families who have had a feud for many years. *'Potion Sorcerer' - A Sorcerer who made the Empathy Blocking potion for Chris. Mortals *'Seth' - He and Piper went on a date. It was her first date after she broke up with Leo, causing her to be nervous, but he understood it and said he went through the same. Notes thumb|300px|right|Love's a Witch WB Trailer * This episode title is a play on Life's/Love's a Bitch. * This episode has the same plot as "Romeo and Juliet". Two families have a feud. Except, in Charmed, only one of the romantic couple dies. In Innocents Lost, Romeo and Juliet appear. * When Paige orbs an apple into Phoebe's mouth, you can see Holly attempting not to laugh and then starts to walk off when Alyssa bites the apple. The particular scene wasn't scripted, but the writers decided to leave it in. * The empathy sound effect has been shorted in this episode. * This is the tenth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * The cafe where Piper has a date is the same as Quake and will later appear again as "Cafe le Blue" in Spin City. * Balthazar Getty makes his first appearance as Richard Montana. Glitches * Chris's hairstyle changes between scenes. When he first orbs into the manor, his hair is in a side parting, but when he joins the sisters in the kitchen, he has his normal hairstyle. International Titles *'French:' Vengeance d'Outre-Tombe (Vengeance from Beyond the Grave) *'Czech:' Láska je mocná čarodějka *'Hungarian:' Szellemes bosszú *'Russian:' Semeynaya vrazhda (Family Feud) *'Spanish (Spain):' El amor es una bruja *'Spanish (Latin America):' El amor es brujería *'German:' Tödliche Liebe (Deadly Love) Episode Stills CH605-001.jpg CH605-002.jpg CH605-003.jpg 04axaf.jpg 05aasd.jpg 06addsddf.jpg 07gfggyra.jpg 08h4gf.jpg 047895.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: '''Hey. What are you doing? Making soup? :Piper: Not exactly. :Phoebe: ''(reading from the book) ''Banishing a ghost. Wait a minute. I thought we weren't gonna try and help Paige anymore. :Piper: We're not. We're assisting. :Phoebe: Oh, we're assisting. :Phoebe: ''(after Paige and Piper drank a potion to hide secrets) ''Nothing. Nada. Zilch! :Paige: '''Yes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6